1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component test apparatus that tests electronic components such as semiconductor chips and to a component transport method by which components are transported using the component test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Typically, various tests are performed on an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip when the electronic component is manufactured. The tests normally involve the use of a component test apparatus referred to as an IC handler. The component test apparatus has a plurality of transport devices that transport an electronic component, or a test subject, to predetermined positions (which are, for example, a loading position, a test position, and an unloading position) in the component test apparatus. Through the transport devices, the electronic component is supplied to the component test apparatus and arranged in a test socket provided in the component test apparatus before a test is carried out. After the test is completed, the transport devices remove the electronic component from the test socket and unload the electronic component from the component test apparatus. Specifically, for example, an electronic component to be tested is mounted on a shuttle by a loading robot serving as one such transport device. The shuttle then carries the electronic component to be tested to a position in the vicinity of the test socket. At this position, a measurement robot (a transport hand) serving as another transport device holds the electronic component up from the shuttle, transports the electronic component to the test socket, and arranges the electronic component in the test socket. After the test is completed, the measurement robot holds the electronic component up from the test socket and mounts the electronic component onto the shuttle. The shuttle then transports the electronic component that has been tested to a position in the vicinity of a collection robot serving as another transport device. Afterwards, the collection robot then holds the electronic component and mounts the electronic component on a collection tray that corresponds to the result of the test.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-148307 discloses an example of the component test apparatus. According to the apparatus of the publication, the component test apparatus, which is an IC handler, includes a plurality of test sockets aligned along a line and multiple pairs of transport hands. Each pair of the transport hands are arranged in such a manner as to straddle the corresponding one of the test sockets. Each of the transport hands has a suction mechanism that pulls and holds an electronic component and a pressing mechanism that presses the electronic component into a test socket.
The alignment of the test sockets is not fixed but changed as needed in correspondence with the content of the test performed on electronic components or the size of each electronic component. Also, the contents of the tests carried out in the test sockets are not necessarily common for all test sockets. That is, a single socket or certain groups of sockets may be used for different test. Further, depending on the contents of the tests, a test socket shaped unlike a typical socket is employed. In this regard, test sockets may be referred to as functional stations. However, in the transport hand of the above publication, the suction mechanism and the pressing mechanism are arranged in correspondence with the test sockets that are aligned along a line. The transport hand thus cannot adapt to changes of electronic components to be tested or contents of tests.